I Remember Ami, A Collection
by Callisto Callispi
Summary: [Collection] A collection of oneshot romances between Mizuno Ami and Zoisite. A treat for romance lovers anywhere.
1. Story One: With My Dying Breath

**I Remember Ami: A Collection****  
Story One: With My Dying Breath (Revised)**

By: Callisto Callispi  
Rating: G  
Publish Date: **February 13, 2001**

**Author's Note**: From now on, this will be my collection for all of my Ami/Zoisite one-shot fictions. :) I hope that you will enjoy reading my pieces as I have writing them. Also, keep in mind that Sailor Moon doesn't belong to me, never have and never will.

**-x-x-**

As I plummet down to the ground, flashes of my past life flicker through my mind. With a bone-craking thump, I land on the rocky bottom. The sharp rocks rip through my skin, crushing my muscles.

Oh, my sweet Ami, fate is so cruel, for when I am about to die, I suddenly break free of that witch, Beyrl's, spell after an entrapment of over a thousand years. Those years have been hell, but remembering our beautiful and precious love before I die instead of hateful memeories that Beyrl has planted in me is well worth all the pain and torture.

Yes, it's all coming back to me now. Even though in little portions at a time, I can almost feel the strong bond that had once tied us together, tugging at my weary soul.

Now, as I lay on the rocky surface, I close my eyes and silently wait for death. But that doesn't prevent me from remembering all the joyous times we had once spent together long time ago: laughing together; our secret picnics out by the sea when you and I would love each other; me playing with your hair while you peacefully slept on my chest; me kissing your delicate forehead right before my last battle with Beyrl.

But what hurts me, Ami, is that in your eyes I had been a monster. A traitor. I now realize that I have hurt Endymion very much by betraying his trust and joining Metallia's forces. But the thing that pains me most, the thing that is slowly ripping my heart and soul to shreds as I think about it is that I have betrayed your love. OUR love. I have betrayed you. You, Ami, my beloved.

I would give up anything, even my soul, to spend a couple of moments with you, caressing your lovely blue hair; touching your face, lips, and eyes; kissing you, your cheeks, your lips, your lovely neck. You don't know how much I yearn for those few moments. But I now know that will never happen. Not in this world.

I hope that, maybe, someday, even if it takes centuries, that you will remember my love for you, my undying passion for you. We have both lived to see each other for another time, even though as enemies, after your death and mine thousands of years ago. Even death has not kept us apart. Ami, I hope that you can find it in your heart to forgive me. Try to remember that you are my only real treasure and the reason that I have lived all these years to finally die peacefully after long days of emptiness. Because of you, my heart is not hollow and instead, is filled with loving memoirs so I can die a happy man, realizing that I had once loved and cherished.

Please forgive me Ami, the jewel of my heart, for my unruly sins that have stabbed your heart and pained you in the most inhuman way, for I will wait patiently until the day that you will join me in death and live the rest of eternity together, happy and peacefully.

I reopen my eyes to try to catch a glimpse of you before I go. Nothing. A solitary tear makes its way down my cheek. As I feel death slowly creeping upon me, I try to regain and gather some of my left over strength to say my last words.

I slowly close my eyes and whisper, with my dying breath, "I love you Ami."

That did it. I had used up what little energy I had left to whisper those few little words. Though uttering those words might seem easy to other people, to me, whispering those few words felt like the greatest achievement in my life. I have made my last vow. I had promised you my undying love those many years ago on the moon. I intend to keep it as that. I only wish you could have heard it.

But know that I will wait for you Ami. And we WILL spend eternity together in perfect harmony. I finally leave Earth with one last thought:

_Forever, my love..._

_**finis**_


	2. Story Two: Speak Softly Love

**I Remember Ami: A Collection****  
Story Two: Speak Softly Love**

By: Callisto Callispi  
Rating: PG-13 / R  
Publish Date: **August 10, 2004**

**Notes**: I don't own Sailor Moon nor do I own Andy William's "Speak Softly Love." This was the love song featured on the movie, _The Godfather Part I_, one of my favorite films of all time. :) Watch it if you haven't yet.

**-x-x-**

You walk like the ocean breeze: noiseless, gentle, elegant. That was the first thought I had on my mind when I saw you again.

And when you speak, your words lull the seas into hushed attentiveness. Or perhaps that's just me. I would drink in your every smile, your every stare, your very voice. Your voice: gentle, melodious chimes ringing in the cool breeze bathed the autumn moon.

_**Speak softly, love, and hold me warm against your heart**_

So please speak to me, lady. Let us palaver quietly on this bed and cool our bodies after our feverish, explosive love-making. Let me stare into your eyes, your icy eyes of endless depth. I struggle for air when you smile at me, like a man drowning in the glacial sea that was once your heart. Hold me, please. Hold me closely.

You adore me, you say quietly.

_**I feel your words, the tender trembling moments start**_

I sigh. I cannot articulate the words of the thrashing confusion and havoc in my heart, love. Not right now. Not ever. My lover, my jewel.

Eternity.

_**We're in a world, our very own  
Sharing a love that only few have ever known**_

Why do I say that? Your eyes inquire. Your coldly rational eyes. Polar waters engulf me and I choke and drown. Thousands of splinters of ice penetrate through my skin as you pull away slightly. No. Don't go. Not ever. Hold me warmly in your arms.

Do I not love you?

Of course I do!

Then why won't I say it?

Because what I feel for you cannot be accurately depicted with words.

Were you just a game to me?

No and yes, my princess of ice. You were never a game...but to keep you here in my arms, I still play. Since we've seen each other, a contest of wits and fate had ensued. A contest of lovers. We rolled our dice of smiles and kisses, advanced the game pieces of our desire.

Who wins?

Why, there is no winner. Not in this contest.

Will I try to win you?

I shall always try. But no one shall ever be able to win you.

I want to love you now.

_**Wine-colored days warmed by the sun  
Deep velvet nights when we are one**_

Waves. The movement of your body. You are the ocean, the warming ocean to the desperate sailor. A sailor who hungers for the sea like no other. You are my desire. Drown me in your waters.

The lips with which you sing the siren's song parts -- an aria of moans, the melody of your cries. The eternally repeated chorus of, "Zoisite, Zoisite, Zoisite," as the gentle, lapping waves of this passionate courtship ascends to the thunderous, wild surf.

Are we alive? Are you truly there under me? I approach the gates of heaven. Surely we've died. Have we seen the last of the wine-stained clouds of midsummer?

Open those rose-petal lips. Whisper to me, siren, enchantress, how you've conjured this tempest in my mind. Whisper to me what is in my turbulent heart. Save me from your glacial waters as we approach bliss. Open your heart as you've opened your body, your legs, your mind. Help this humble sailor find sanctuary, to discard the mirror-image of the icy princess that he held to his heart for so long. I long for your burning flesh, your shielded soul, your barricaded heart. All of you -- not just the frosty notion of your reflection.

_**Speak softly, love, so no one hears us but the sky  
The vows of love we make will live until we die**_

Are you mine?

Yes.

Will you wait for me?

Yes.

For how long?

Eternity.

_**My life is yours and all because  
You came into my world with love, so softly love**_

Let us lay here together, my darling.

I lift my body off of yours, exhaustion seeping into my eyes and limbs. Loving you tires me but, I note this with a smile, it enlightens my soul. You continue to whisper my name, perhaps just relishing the sound on your tongue...like drinking exotic wine.

I lie next to you and gather your naked body against mine. The ocean breeze clings to you even in this heated twilight. Refresh me with your cool eyes. Mint. I kiss mint and roses and ice.

I will be gone soon, yes, I know.

And you will wait, you assure me.

I will battle and shed blood. But will you remember my memory, my body, the promise we made still?

Yes. For eternity.

But what if I am slain?

You freeze in my arms. Those coarse, bitter words, tasting of foul gravel and spoilt olives. Will you become the princess of ice again because of those words? The lady of no one but the coldness of winter?

Please don't leave me. I beg of you like a dying man. You are the siren with the life of the unfortunate sailor twined in your hands. Ropes of pearls are gathered between your slender fingers. Pearls. My life. Don't drop me into the ocean.

But you hang on. You shall still wait.

_**Wine-colored days warmed by the sun  
Deep velvet nights when we are one**_

Glistening drops of sweat bead your porcelain skin, glittering like the purest of diamonds. They are crystals scattered on your body, the body of exquisite proportion and femininity. Dew on the early-morning lily.

Your eyes, once clouded, brighten like opals facing the sun. You turn on the bed, run your lean scholarly hands down my stomach, manhood, legs... I shiver. And you stare at me, swathed with your own sheet of liquid stars sparkling divinely in the honeyed beams of moonlight.

You ask me to love you again. And again.

And so I do with a kiss.

Yes. Love you. Forever. For eternity. I shall not fail in that. Love you with my body, my lips, my soul, my heart.

_**Speak softly, love so no one hears us but the sky  
The vows of love we make will live until we die**_

But tell me that once more. Whisper my name, and I shall do as you bid. May the gods unleash their mad passion and fury, their thrashing irony that makes kings out of fools and fools out of kings, but tell me once more that you love me and that you will wait for me. And I shall always love you in return, with every fiber of my living and dead being.

_**My life is yours and all because  
You came into my world with love so softly love**_

Eternity.

_**finis**_-


	3. Story Three: Dawn

**I Remember Ami: A Collection****  
Story Three: Dawn**

By: Callisto Callispi  
Rating: G  
Publish Date: December 17, 2008

**-x-x-**

It was the merciful blow of the ocean – strong, cold, cleansing – that released the carefully hidden memories. They surfaced like seaweed, finally bathed in the light of consciousness after the long, dark silence that kept them waterlogged.

Those memories clung to her, sticky and stubborn, no matter how hard she tried to rip them away from her body and eyes.

She dashed out into the night, into the cold, into the darkness of forgetting.

Ami, scantily clothed in shorts and thin tank top, stood on the jetty, surrounded by the crash of waves and fierce gusts of wind. Her eyes were closed – all for the better because she could hardly see in the dark night anyway. What she relished was the resounding thunder of millions of gallons of water crashing against the jetty, the demands of a furious god roaring for the rock barrier to fall before its might so that he may initiate his vigorous onslaught on the earth.

Ami did not see, but she could feel. Waves washed into the jetty, and shattered into infinitesimal droplets of water, scattering across the boulders, into the air, onto her face. Goosebumps prickled her bared skin. Ami was cold, freezing, even, and she relished it. Ice was her element, water was her master and servant.

Let it come, and she would master and serve the furious Neptunian force.

She would not falter. Her fists shook. Her icy breath fogged the air in front of her face.

She was the daughter, servant, master of Poseidon. She was a warrior. He – a mere mortal in the vast universe – would not win, could not win, and if she ever kept a heart of ice, it was for his miserable benefit.

Flashes of flaming red and brilliant gold streaked before her mind's eye. She remembered. A blast of light overtook him first, and then a storm of burning rose petals surrounded him in his ashy grave. They were the most beautiful, horrifying things she'd ever seen, those flaming petals.

Despite the roar of the ocean, she could still make out the horrible high-pitched shriek. Ami bit back a small scream that threatened to escape the depths of her heart.

Why now? Why must she start remembering now?

Clever green eyes, glittering emerald, as if he knew some private joke that no one else could ever even fathom. Those pretty eyes, all in ashes now, dried and seared in the inferno of that holy light.

Perhaps his ashes were scattered over this ocean.

Why his image had come back to haunt her nights, Ami did not know.

Ami breathed out and shivered. She realized how cold it actually was. Her mind slowly started to slip back into the state of hard realism, cold rationality. It was her gift, this tendency toward ruthless pragmatism, Ami thought, and right now, it was a curse.

How she desired to remain in that thick, hot cloud of anger and act unlike herself – rash, spontaneously wild, merciless. But then again, she was the type to escape that mist quickly, like a clever fish that escapes the fisherman's baited net.

Ami finally opened her eyes. The blackness of the night sky and the cold moon, veined with outlines of craters, greeted her. Ami wrapped her arms around herself. In her haste to escape her bedroom and her sleep, she had neglected to even put on a shawl. Ami grit her teeth. She was going to get sick, and getting sick was not conducive to anything in her life right now.

No, she had to remain healthy. After all, a sick senshi was a useless senshi in the grand scheme of things, and Ami would not let romantic thoughts waver the amount of concentration she placed on her health.

Usagi, that foolish, dear girl, needed all the protection she could get in this crucial moment.

Ami frowned and turned on her heel. She needed to get back to the beach house before anyone noticed she was missing, no matter how stifling it became for her to remain inside.

As Ami walked back, she glanced over her shoulder at the place on the jetty where she had stood. What had he thought about, standing there, with his brows creased, his tan face flushed with the cold and worry? Evil, he was not. Never was he evil. At least, not in her dreams.

Ami bit her lip and resolutely walked back up to the beach house, her usually soft eyes hard and cold. Evil or not, he did not deserve her time. He did not deserve to see her in a helpless sort of quandary over his metaphysical presence.

Zoisite was dead, and that was just how Ami wanted it to remain – even if he was slowly awakening in her darkest, most secret dreams.

After Ami retired to her room, she slept soundly, her slumber uninterrupted by images of emerald green and shrieks of pain. In that was a simple blessing itself.

...

Minako passed the door to Ami's room, her slippered feet padding silently down the hallway. It was a few minutes past dawn, and she should have been sleeping. However, like her friend, rest eluded her.

Minako knew what was harrying her friend's mind and heart. Perhaps it was because she, the divine warrior of love and light, was the leader of the senshi; she had _felt_ the utter wrongness of what she had done to Zoisite but ignored it as a passing sentiment of pity for the enemy at the time. _But so many dreams of happiness and peace and shattering beams of gold told her more than she wanted to know about the enemy._

Now, she finally understood why the guilt in her heart burdened her so. But Minako didn't know how (or if) she could take it back.

Right now, Minako needed guidance. She had asked Rei to consult the fire a few nights before, prior to leaving for the beach house. Then, the fire had held premonition – she could sense it in her very soul, Rei said – but she could not fathom what exactly it was telling her.

By the time Minako reached the lounge with the window facing the sea, the sky was burning bright red and orange with the arrival of the fiery sun. The clouds in the distance glowed like puffs of light, almost ready to burst in flames of glory. The rivulets of the ocean, reaching into the far distance of the horizon, glittered like pink and gold diamonds.

It was as if someone set fire to roses, and each golden, burning petal danced along the surface of the ocean by the decree of dawn.

The world would wake to the light of truth, Minako apprehended, and they, the senshi, would be there to lead the fight. Death and destruction, peace and salvation – Minako thought she understood now what the fire had been trying to tell them.

Minako walked outside onto the balcony and breathed in. The air smelled like sea salt and roses.

Minako would not sleep today, for she would face her dreams awake. Instead she stood against the railing, entranced, watching the dawning of a new era.

_**finis**_


End file.
